Sobreviviendo a la navidad
by Alecrin
Summary: La amenaza del Señor Tenebroso sobre Harry impide a los Potter salir de su casa, pero la navidad es para pasarla en familia y por eso Lily decide reunir a todos bajo su techo ¿Podrán los Potter, los Evans y los Dursley disfrutar de una navidad en paz?


**Sobreviviendo a la navidad**

Lily Potter esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus invitados, oteando el camino de entrada a la casa cada cinco minutos, a través de los visillos que cubrían la ventana del salón.

En cierto sentido eran sus primeras navidades como "señora de Potter". El año anterior James y ella se las habían apañado para evadir las fiestas organizando un oportuno viaje al extranjero para la Orden, pero por desgracia ese año no había forma de librarse… ¡Voldemort se la había jugado bien al obligarles a esconderse! Ahora no tenían más remedio que celebrar la navidad en aquella casa de la que no podían salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo que obligaba a la joven pareja a ejercer de anfitriones para sus respectivas familias.

Lily recibiría a sus suegros, a sus padres, y también se había visto forzada a invitar a su hermana, a su cuñado y a su sobrino, un bebé que tendría más o menos la edad de Harry.

Sabía perfectamente que Petunia y su familia tenían tan pocas ganas de ir a su casa como ella de invitarles, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Lo contrario obligaría a sus padres a decidir con cuál de sus hijas preferían pasar la navidad y eso les partiría el corazón. De modo que además de invitar a su hermana había tenido que insistir para que aceptasen, asegurar que todos harían lo posible para que Vernon se sintiese cómodo y que nadie haría uso ostentoso de la magia en su presencia.

Nada de fuentes que levitan solas hasta la mesa, bandejas que cobran vida misteriosamente, ni ninguna de esas cosas raras, como Tuney las llamaba ¡En su propia casa! En fin… todo sea por la "armonía" familiar en navidad.

Se había pasado los dos últimos días limpiando hasta la última partícula de polvo, colocando la decoración navideña, encargando regalos para todos vía lechuza y preparando montañas y montañas de comida. Se había arreglado para la cena de Nochebuena y ya solo faltaba que llegasen los invitados. Su zapato golpeaba impaciente el suelo mientras con la vista repasaba que estuviese todo limpio y presentable. Petunia era una obsesa de la limpieza, sabía que nada más cruzar el umbral su vista de ave rapaz escudriñaría toda la casa en busca de alguna telaraña en cualquier rincón olvidado.

—No estés tan nerviosa, cielo —dijo cariñosamente James, que jugaba con Harry en la alfombra de la sala—. Verás que todo sale bien.

—James, es imposible que todo salga bien. Reuniremos bajo el mismo techo a una las familias mágicas de linaje más antiguo con los muggles más orgullosos de su "mugglesidad" en todo el mundo.

— ¿Sabes que la palabra "mugglesidad" no existe? —frunció el ceño en una expresión pensativa— Porque no existe ¿verdad?

Lily, que no estaba para bromas, le fulminó con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, James tomó a Harry en brazos y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

—Este niño apesta. Voy arriba a cambiarlo.

Estaba huyendo escaleras arriba cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Lily se levantó como un resorte. A través de la mirilla puro ver las caras sonrientes de los padres de James.

— ¡Lily, querida! Te abrazaría pero tengo las manos ocupadas —exclamó su suegra mostrándole la enorme bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¡No habréis traído comida!

—Es solo mi tradicional pavo relleno, con unas patatas asadas como guarnición. Bueno, en realidad son dos pavos, somos tantos que creí que quizás uno solo quedaría algo escaso.

¿Escaso? ¿Bromeaba? Aquellos pavos eran tan grandes que parecían hipogrifos. Y si además estaban rellenos uno solo de aquellos bichos habría bastado para dar de cenar a toda la Orden del Fénix.

—Pero no era necesario. ¡Yo dije que me ocuparía de todo! —exclamó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Lily, nena…—dijo su suegro que llevaba otra bandeja igual de grande que la primera— no te ofendas pero llevo cinco décadas casado con esta mujer y ni un solo año ha dejado de preparar su maravillosa receta de pavo relleno. Para los Potter la navidad no sería navidad si faltase "este" pavo.

—Eso es verdad —corroboró James casi a gritos desde el descansillo de la escalera.

Lily suspiró resignada. Se había pasado días dándole vueltas al menú porque le preocupaba no acertar con todos los comensales. Al final había decido preparar pescado. Pondría ambos platos en la mesa y dejaría que cada comensal se sirviese lo que más le apeteciera. Así nadie podría quejarse y todo el mundo quedaría contento, aunque sobraría tanta comida que no tendría que volver a cocinar en una semana entera.

Sus suegros estaban acomodando las cosas en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Esta vez vio a su madre a través de la mirilla.

— ¡Hola, mamá! —saludó abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Hola, cariño!

La sonrisa se congeló en su cara al ver que su madre también llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

— ¿Qué es eso, mamá? —preguntó temiéndose cual iba a ser la respuesta.

— ¿Esto? Nada, una tontería —explicó con la expresión más inocente—. Apenas unos entrantes para la cena de esta noche.

—Mamá… yo ya había preparado los aperitivos ¿Y dónde está papá? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

—Tu padre está sacando el resto de las cosas del maletero del coche.

— ¿El resto de las cosas? ¿Qué significa exactamente "el resto de las cosas"?

La señora Evans se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no íbamos a presentarnos solo con los aperitivos, así que también hemos traído unas botellas de vino. Y he preparado mi asado, claro.

— ¡¿Qué?¡ ¡¿Primer plato, segundo plato y bebida? Habéis traído la cena entera, cuando se supone que era yo la que os iba a invitar… ¿Qué pondré de mi parte ahora?

—Puedes poner los postres. Porque has preparado algo para el postre ¿No? Si no tienes nada puedo decirle a tu padre que vuelva a casa y traiga…

— ¡No! —chilló con voz aguda—. Eso no será necesario. Tengo algo para los postres. Y también para los entrantes, y para el plato principal…

—No has debido. Ya te dije que no queríamos causarte tantas molestias.

Lily sintió ganas de tirarse de los pelos ¿Es que nadie la escuchaba nunca? Ella había dicho que se encargaría de todo. Varias veces.

—No es ninguna molestia, mamá. Soy muy capaz de preparar una cena.

— ¡Pues claro que sí, cielo! ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no quería que hicieras tú sola todo el trabajo.

—Mamá…

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —intervino su padre que acababa de aparecer cargado de bultos.

—Creo que Lily se ha molestado porque hemos traído la cena— explicó la señora Evans sin darle ninguna importancia.

—No te enfades, princesa ¡Estamos en navidad! Además… la navidad no es navidad sin el delicioso asado de tu madre— añadió guiñando un ojo.

— ¿Lo ves? —apuntilló la señora Evans— A tu padre le encanta mi asado—proclamó con satisfacción como si ya no hubiera más que decir.

—No estoy enfadada —intentó explicar Lily entrando en la casa tras ellos—. Es solo que tengo montañas de comida en la cocina y no sé quien se la va a comer ahora— exclamó desesperada.

—No te preocupes, puedes congelar lo que sobre —organizó su madre—. Así ahorrarás en la próxima compra. Con eso de que no podéis salir de casa, ni tú ni James trabajáis. Debe ser duro llegar a fin de mes.

Lily no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá, te he dicho miles de veces que James y yo no tenemos problemas económicos.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. Claro que no… pero no trabajáis…y una ayudita no le viene mal a nadie ¿verdad?

No se tomó la molestia de contestar. Igualmente no iban a escucharla, además lo habría hecho de no ser porque ya habían mantenido la misma conversación docenas de veces y sabía que no era posible llegar a un entendimiento. Dijera lo que dijera, su madre seguiría pensando que necesitaban ayuda. Afirmar que James poseía una cámara en Gringots llena de galeones a rebosar, tenía para ella tanto sentido como intentar explicarle porqué no se puede enseñar a un hipogrifo a bailar claqué.

Llegó a la cocina, donde sus suegros ya estaban enfaenados acomodando toda la comida que habían traído.

— ¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó el señor Potter—, ya tengo ganas de darle un buen achuchón a mi nieto.

—James ha subido a cambiarle. Iré a pedirle que se dé prisa.

Para cuando volvió a bajar los hombres esperaban a James y Harry en la sala, mientras que las mujeres seguían en la cocina. Parecía que se estaban abasteciendo para sufrir un estado de sitio. Por todas partes se veían bandejas llenas de comida. Había ollas sobre los fogones, la carne estaba en el horno, lista para ser calentada antes de servir, y entre las dos habían reacomodado todo el contenido de la nevera, que ahora estaba llena a rebosar, y eso que podría jurar que su suegra había hecho uso de su pericia con la varita realizando un encantamiento de ampliación de espacio.

Empezaba a sentirse como una invitada en su propia casa.

—Hemos tenido que quitar eso para hacer sitio— dijo una de ellas señalando una olla que había sobre la mesa de la cocina, Lily la reconoció como la que había usado para cocinar su pescado en salsa—, guárdala donde quieras— ¡A menudas horas se acordaban de sus preferencias! —aunque hay tanta carne que creo que lo mejor sería congelarla. Aún sin el pescado sobrará comida.

El timbre sonando le nuevo le sirvió de excusa para no decir algo que sin duda daría al traste con el ambiente festivo. Fue a abrir, encontrándose con Petunia y su marido. Su hermana estaba como siempre, obviando que cargaba con un bebé de talla XXL ataviado con un puntiagudo sombrerito de lana coronado con un enorme pompón.

—Bienvenidos —los saludó animadamente. —Este debe ser Dudley ¿Quieres venir con tu tía Lily? —preguntó estirando los brazos hacia el bebé.

Por un momento Petunia lo apretó contra su pecho como si quieran arrancarle a su hijo para llevárselo a un campo de concentración, pero como Lily venía de la cocina, Dudley notó en ella el delicioso olor a comida y se estiró hacia su tía con desesperación, por lo que a su madre no le quedó más remedio que dejarle ir.

— ¡Vaya! Debes estar macizo, chico ¡Cómo pesas! —exclamó Lily, acostumbrada al ligero peso de Harry. Nadie contestó, tanto Vernon como Petunia contemplaban la escena nerviosos e incómodos, pero también asombrados de que su pequeño Dudders hiciera tan buenas migas con la que para él era una completa desconocida—. Vamos a la sala. Te presentaré a tu primo Harry para que podáis jugar juntos.

Los Dursley entraron cohibidos y mirando a su alrededor como si esperasen que en cualquier momento un dragón fuera a saltarles encima. Nada más verlos, el señor Evans se adelantó.

—Vernon, ven a tomarte una copa con nosotros. Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti, les estaba contado que te dedicas a la fabricación de taladros.

Tanto James como su padre asintieron con la cabeza e intentaron aparentar que estaban sumamente interesados en lo que quiera que fuesen los taladros.

—Esto de los taladros suena bien. Parece una buena ocupación —dijo James tendiéndole una copa a su cuñado.

—Lo es. ¿A qué te dedicas tú? —preguntó sin tomar la copa que James acabó posando sobre una mesita— ¡Ah! Es cierto, olvidaba que tú no tienes trabajo. Aparte de pasar todo el día encerrado en esta casa… —añadió echando una mirada despectiva a su alrededor.

James vació su copa de un trago y se sirvió otra.

—Explícanos algo sobre el negocio de los taladros —pidió el señor Evans antes de que la cosa se saliera de control.

Vernon comenzó una larga disertación sobre los taladros que nadie osó interrumpir. Lily suspiró aliviada, era muy generoso por parte de James tolerar todo aquello. Sin duda debía quererla mucho.

Parecía que de momento todo estaba saliendo bastante bien. Mientras Vernon siguiera hablando de taladros lo más peligroso que podría pasar sería que los Potter se quedaran dormidos de puro aburrimiento, así que dejó a los niños a cargo de Petunia y volvió a la cocina. Le costó un poco deshacerse de su sobrino. Por alguna razón el crío estaba empeñado en pegársele como una lapa, conducta que por otro lado extrañaba mucho a Petunia, que miraba a su hijo como si no lo reconociese.

—Y exactamente ¿para qué sirven esas cosas, los tuladros? —preguntó el señor Potter mostrando un vivo interés en el asunto.

—Son "taladros" —corrigió Vernon, cuya vena de la sien estaba empezando a hincharse.

Estaba bajo mucha presión, pues no sabía si sentirse más ofendido porque aquel individuo se había dirigido a él directamente, o porque acababa de mostrar una supina y completa ignorancia acerca del mundo del taladro.

—Son máquinas para hacer agujeros —intervino rápidamente el señor Evans para zanjar el malentendido.

—Oh, que ingeniosos son ustedes, lo muggles ¿Has visto, James? Tienen máquinas para hacer agujeros. Nosotros cuando queremos hacer un agujero recurrimos a esto… —el señor Potter enarboló su varita y apuntó con ella a uno de los cristales de la ventana, que automáticamente se desvaneció. Sacó la varita por el hueco del cristal y apuntó al nevado suelo del jardín— ¡Bombarda!

Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión y en el jardín apareció un cráter de unos dos metros de diámetro y al menos tres de profundidad. Sin decir palabra Vernon tomó el vaso que había rechazado antes y se bebió su contenido de un solo trago.

— ¡No! ¡No! —gritó James—. Papá, ya te dije que hoy era mejor no utilizar la magia con tanta alegría. Además ¿crees que a Lily le gustará que llenes el jardín de agujeros?

El señor Potter, que ya se había tomado un par de copas para poder soportar el soporífero rollo acerca de los taladros, mostró una expresión compungida.

—Tal como lo has dicho parece que yo fuese un gnomo de jardín —dijo recordando a un niño que acababa de recibir una reprimenda, pero acto seguido se le escapó una risita floja— ¿Has oído…? Yo… haciendo agujeros… como un gnomo… —explicó riendo cada vez más fuerte— ¡Es muy gracioso!

—No, papá —dijo James retirándole el vaso porque pensaba que ya había bebido bastante—. No es gracioso. Y será mejor que solucionemos esto antes de que Lily se entere y nos mate.

James sacó su propia varita, murmuró un hechizo que cerró el cráter del jardín y restituyó el vidrio en su lugar.

—De todas formas los agujeros que hacen los taladros son mucho más pequeños— intentó reconducir la situación el señor Evans—. Como para colgar cuadros y cosas así…

—Ah, para eso tenemos otros hechizos —quiso explicar el señor Potter mostrando la intención de volver a sacar su varita.

—Olvídalo —le detuvo James—. Creo que ya se hacen una idea.

Cuando Lily volvió a la sala, Dudley ya había roto dos de los juguetes de Harry ante la total indiferencia de Petunia y estaba a punto de tomarla con el tercero. Mientras, su padre continuaba con su disertación sobre los taladros.

—Somos una empresa puntera. Nuestras brocas son las mejores del mercado y la competencia se muere por descubrir nuestro secreto. El truco está en la aleación de metales que empleamos para fabricarlas, pero por supuesto la fórmula es secreta. Esa información podría llegar a valer millones…

Lily observó a James con los ojos muy abiertos cuando le vio servirse su tercera copa.

—Es la única forma de soportarlo— susurró él en voz baja pero moviendo exageradamente los labios cuando nadie le miraba. Después le guiñó un ojo y brindó a su salud.

En ese momento Dudley se aburrió de aporrear los juguetes de Harry y la emprendió directamente contra su primo. Primero le dio un coscorrón, Harry protestó un poco pero no lloró. Lily esperaba que Petunia reprendiese a su hijo pero como no lo hizo prefirió pensar que estaba distraída y no lo había visto.

Decepcionado, Dudley se miró fijamente el puño, preguntándose si habría dejado de funcionar. Decidió hacer una segunda tentativa e intentó propinarle un coscorrón más fuerte, pero Harry lo esquivó en el último momento y con el impulso Dudley por poco termina estampando su regordeta nariz en toda la alfombra. Lily pensó que James habría estado orgulloso de los reflejos de su pequeño. Petunia siguió inmutable, aunque Lily estaba segura de que esta vez sí lo había visto. Carraspeó ruidosamente, esperando que el pequeño abusón recibiera su merecida reprimenda.

—Deberías tomar algo para esa garganta —le recomendó Petunia de modo frío a su hermana.

Antes de que Lily pudiera replicar, Dudley empezó a tirarle a Harry del pelo. Entonces decidió que había llegado el momento de intervenir.

— ¡Dudley, no está bien pegar a otros niños!— le riñó intentando separarles mientras Harry empezaba a protestar. Si su hermana no iba a educar a su hijo entonces le tocaría hacerlo a ella, al menos mientras se mantuviera cerca de Harry.

La reacción de Petunia se limitó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente como si le resultara imposible creer que alguien osase reprender a su angelito. Para cuando Lily consiguió separarlos, el pequeño aspirante a gorila sacudía como trofeo unos cuantos cabellos negros en su apretado puñito.

—Me llevaré a Harry a la cocina. Sus abuelas todavía no lo han visto —afirmó ante la total impasibilidad de su hermana.

Para recordarse que no debía empezar una pelea, Lily comenzó a tararear por lo bajo la melodía de "Noche de Paz". Lo hacía entre dientes y con furia contenida.

—… otro de los factores que la mayoría de los fabricantes subestiman son los milímetros de separación entre cada surco de la espiral de la broca. La distancia debe estar cuidadosamente calculada, con frecuencia les recuerdo a los ingenieros que…

—Prepárame una copa a mí también —le pidió a James cuando pasó por su lado —la necesito con urgencia.

Al poco rato pasaron al comedor para cenar. Lily le había dado a Harry un puré en la cocina pero Petunia se negó a darle lo mismo a Dudley. Cuando se sentaron a comer le acomodaron una sillita de bebé en la mesa junto a todos los adultos.

—Mi pedacito de cielo ya come como los mayores. El pediatra dijo que no debería empezar a darle de todo hasta que cumpliese un año, pero ya le han salido bastantes dientes y tiene un gran apetito. Me gusta que esté bien alimentado —añadió dedicando una mirada despectiva a Harry, que en ese momento jugaba con la miniatura de una escoba voladora y un peluche con forma de dragón, y al que Dudley casi doblaba en tamaño, a pesar de tener aproximádamente la misma edad.

Cuando llegaron al plato principal Lily puso el asado y el pavo relleno sobre la mesa.

El señor Evans era un fan declarado del asado que preparaba su esposa y se apresuró a decantarse por esa opción. Vernon y Petunia, horrorizados ante la idea de ingerir cualquier cosa que que pudiese haber sido preparada usando algo de magia, hicieron lo mismo. En el rostro de la madre de James se reflejó la decepción al ver que nadie elegía lo que ella había cocinado. Rápidamente el señor Potter y su hijo pidieron que se les sirviera un pedazo de pavo.

Se supone que todo debería ser amor y paz, pero la rivalidad se palpaba en el ambiente. Sentadas a cada lado la mesa, ambas mujeres llevaban un exhaustivo control de quien prefería cada plato.

El recuento iba tres a dos.

La señora Potter se sirvió un pedazo de pavo y la señora Evans contraatacó eligiendo el asado que ella había preparado.

Solo quedaba Lily por servirse.

—Yo tomaré un pedacito de cada —manifestó en un intento desesperado de no defraudar a nadie.

— ¿Y tú no sales nunca de casa? —preguntó Petunia alzando una ceja—. Comiendo así y sin apenas moverte terminarás hecha una foca —espetó mostrando su gran sentido del tacto.

—Nunca he tenido problemas de peso. Apenas engordé con el embarazo— se defendió Lily.

—No me extraña— respondió Petunia lanzando otra de sus significativas miradas a Harry, y acto seguido se giró hacia su hijo para meterle un pedazo de carne asada en la boca—. Toma cariño ¿Verdad que a ti si te gusta comer? ¡Mi niño es el más fuerte!

Dudley boqueó como un pez fuera del agua para recibir la comida. Empezó a triturar el bocado con ansia, pero sus primeros dientes no hacían el trabajo con tanta eficacia como a él le hubiera gustado. Sus ojitos posaron una mirada golosa en el plato de su vecino, ansiando el blandito relleno del pavo que se estaba comiendo el señor Potter.

Empezó a gimotear, haciendo que Petunia se debatiera entre cumplirle el capricho a su retoño o evitar a toda costa que tomase algo preparado por aquella gente tan rara. Y antes de que pudiera decidirse, Dudley ya había metido ambas manos en el plato del señor Potter y se llevaba el relleno a la boca a puñados.

— ¡Dudley! —exlamó con voz estrangulada. Intentó limpiarle las manos pero tuvo que desistir cuando el bebé empezó a chillar como un cerdito que llevan al matadero.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que al grandullón le gusta la receta de los Potter —manifestó muy orgulloso el padre de James, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la abuela Evans.

—Papá, no ayudas... —se escuchó a su hijo desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

— ¡Pero si es la verdad! —Y mientras descuidaba su plato, Dudley aprovechó para robarle un enorme muslo de pavo — ¿Lo ves? Menudo apetito tienes ¿verdad, chaval?

El señor Potter se estiró hacia Dudley en lo que pretendía ser un gesto amistoso, pero él creyó que pretendía recuperar el muslo de pavo y se lo sacó de la boca para utilizarlo como arma, atizándole en la mano con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provocó que sus progenitores le mirasen muy orgullosos.

— ¡Auch! Tranquilo, campeón. No pretendía arrebatarte tu tesoro. Hay comida de sobra para todos...

Al señor Potter se le sirvió otro pedazo de pavo y dijo que aprovecharía para probar el asado, lo que sirvió para que la señora Evans empezara a mirarle con más simpatía. Dudley se quedó con su trofeo y se pasó el resto de la noche mordisqueándolo como podía, o arrancando pedazos de carne con los dedos. Lo mordió, lo lamió y lo chupeteó hasta que del enorme muslo de pavo no quedó más que un hueso reluciente.

Y el resto de la cena transcurrió más o menos en calma.

A medida que se vaciaban las botellas de vino el ambiente se volvía más distendido, tanto que al final de la cena la señora Potter y la señora Evans acabaron alabando la buena mano de la otra para la cocina e incluso intercambiando recetas.

Los Dursley se retiraron temprano con la excusa de que Dudley estaba cansado, pero lo cierto es que seguía jugando con el hueso de pavo y por mucho que lo intentaron fue imposible quitárselo de las manos. Le ofrecieron toda clase de juguetes y su padre fue al coche y volvió cargando con algunos de los regalos que pensaban darle al día siguiente, pero no hubo forma... Cuando se marcharon todavía no lo había soltado y Vernon tuvo que permitir que lo subiera a su coche recién comprado, aunque no se le veía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

Con unos cuantos movimientos de varita Lily y su suegra recogieron la mesa y lo dejaron todo limpio, mientras James subía para acostar a Harry, que se había quedado dormido en el regazo del abuelo Potter. Poco después las dos parejas decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. James y Lily salieron a despedirlos al jardín.

—Bueno, no ha sido tan malo después de todo— dijo James cuando se quedaron solos, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa.

—No. Supongo. Al menos hemos sobrevivido— replicó Lily —. Aunque sigo pensando que la navidad es un invento endemoniado creado con el principal fin de hacer sufrir a las personas de buen corazón…

James le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Ten paciencia, querida. Aun falta un año para la próxima navidad... con un poco de suerte Voldemort nos encontrará y no tendremos que volver a pasar por esto.


End file.
